A Heartless Life
by ZelphinaHeartless2
Summary: I made this group called Heartless Knights with a group of friends to make a heartless version of Organization XIII. I gave the heartless a world to be like people and I believe i explain how the Knight come to be. I hope you like it, n if it get confusing i'm sorry, there are aspects of the story based off an RPG i did with my bf on the Heartless Knights. i Hope you Enjoy it! :)


**A Heartless Life**

_By Amber Moder_

Chapter 1

I wake up as the sunlight peers in my bedroom castle window, to illuminate my spacious room, colored in hues of purple and black. I throw the covers of my king sized bed off me and scurry to the bathroom to start a nice hot shower. As I begin to get out of my pajamas, I look in the mirror and what do I see?

Me, Zelphina, a teenage girl with pale skin, long black hair (which looks like a huge rat's nest right now), unusual pure purple eye, and a "2" tattooed on my left shoulder. But, y'know I didn't always live here in the castle. I used to live in a world called Halloween Town, a place where my transformations into heartlesses were accepted. At least they were before someone came and told them things like me shouldn't be there. Thank goodness Zen found me or I wouldn't be here today, in a world where everyone is like me, or almost like me.

I sigh and hop into the shower, washing my body and hair thoroughly. "Well, it's another perfect day for training," I think to myself. I turn off the water and grab a towel to wrap around me before getting out. I hop out and head to my closet.

"Hmm…What to wear today…," I teasingly say as I look through my closet.

"Why not the adorable outfit you have always worn, every day since I've met you?" sounds a melodic voice.

I jumped, startled, turn and look towards the voice, blushing and holding my towel close to me, to see Zenos, my boyfriend.

"Dammit Zenos! When did you get in here? How'd-"

"The door was unlocked when I knocked, while you were in the shower," he cuts me off, as usual.

"Well, I thought we said we'd meet in the training room before breakfast," I say as calmly as possible, while I pick out my usual attire, a black halter top, dark skinny jeans, and the black shoulder less sleeves. I head back to my bathroom, close the door and get dressed for the day.

"Yeah, but I got impatient…besides, we got school again today," he replies.

"Ugh! Don't remind me," I walk out brushing out my wet hair, "I wish Zen didn't make us go to school…but then again we did grow up on different planets."

"True," Zenos sighs. I look at him, with his spiky black hair and deep vivid green eyes, wearing his normal white button down shirt, black vest, pants, and shoes, sadly. I keep forgetting he grew up in a completely different world than I. He lived in the heart of where people who slay creatures like me, and Zenos, train. But luckily they didn't find out what he truly was until recently and was able to escape into a world where I crossed paths with him and brought him here. To the Heartless Knight's Castle Sanctuary.

"Hey, Zelphie, what's that look for?" Zenos asks me sincerely.

"Oh! Nothing," I say, snapping out of my daze, "Let's head to the training room and get some work done before I make breakfast."

"Alrighty then," smiling at me as he grabs my hand, pulling me into him and he kisses me, on the lips, like he always does. I always feel so much love radiating when he kisses me, but he releases the kiss and he practically drags me to the training room. I'm laughing the whole way.

"What?" he asks me curiously once we're in the training room.

"You dragged me out of the room before I could get my shoes on…" I retort. We both bust out laughing really hard.

"Well you can go back and-"

"Nah, I'll just grab them before we head to school…besides I wanna wear heels today, and they are kinda difficult to fight in," I cut him off. He chuckles at me.

"Is the shorty wanting to be taller than she already is?" he asks me teasingly as he rustles my hair.

"Hey!" I fix my hair, "Let's work on holding your form."

"Fine."

I stand off to the side as I watch him try to keep concentration on holding his transformation. I sigh and decide to do something I kinda was hoping not to.

"You need to be able to transform as fast as this," I transform into a duel blade, Zenos' normal form, in a blink of an eye, "and hold it for as long as you like or need." Although my favorite form is a neoshadow, I, personally, can turn into many of all known heartlesses, except for what we call the boss ones. Zen is just like me, but can transform into a bit more than I, and all the rest in the castle only have no more than a dozen transformations each. Then the kids at school only have 1, possibly 2, transformations.

"I know, I know," he grumbles.

"I'm just trying to help, Zenos," I say, kinda hurt by his tone. I turn back to my humanoid form. "I guess I'll go make breakfast, see you in about 5." I turn towards the door, and I was about to walk out when I feel his hands snake their way around my waist, pulling me into a hug, kissing my head tenderly.

"I'm sorry for earlier…I'm just frustrated because we've been working on this for weeks and weeks. You haven't been able to really train…You've been mainly training me."

I sigh, "I know, but I don't mind."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep, now will you let me go so I can make breakfast? Ashez and Jinxz aren't here so I have to make sure breakfast and lunch is done or the castle might be gone when we get back from school."

Zenos chuckles, "True, true…Alright then, let's go." He laces his fingers with mine and we head to the kitchen, a wooden table and chairs are in the center, a whole wall line with cabinets for cook-wear and spices, a stove, an oven, a microwave, a sink and counter space. Then one wall for just fridge foods, one wall for frozen foods and the last is lined with pantries for the dry food.

"So what do we have today?" I ask as I pull out 6 bento boxes and the supplies to make onigiri, bento chicken, and shrimp tempura sushi.

"Umm…" he makes pancake mix and makes pancakes for breakfast as I make everyone's lunch, "learning, I guess, and training."

"I kinda figured…but I meant more than that…or more specific I should say…but thanks with making breakfast…at least there's one guy in the castle who knows how to cook without burning everything," I retort.

Zenos just laughs, "You're welcome, but honestly I don't remember what the teacher said we were learning today. Though breakfast is ready-"

"So are the boxes-"

"So let's eat and get to school."

"After I get my shoes on."

"Yes, after we eat and get your shoes on," Zenos Chuckles.

Chapter 2

Zenos and I walk up the school's steps side by side, each of us have just a single binder, like we need more. Ha! All we do is learn about our history, generic skills; such as math and writing; but mostly survival skills, that's normally our homework, work on certain techniques. I'm the star pupil for that, because I had to learn to defend myself on my own and transformations, I've been doing that for as long as I can remember. Zenos is next to because, even though he has trouble with his transformations, his battle skills are extremely high because of where he lived before us and because of his condition.

Zenos has, I guess you can say, an alter ego. Zenos wields Soul Caliber and the other being wields Soul Edge. All I know is that if the other guy comes out or gains control we're all in trouble. I've only seen him try once. I was eating with Zenos and it was within 24hrs of meeting him that I saw him collapse and his body spasm. I tried to help him, screaming for help, screaming Zenos' name. When I knew I couldn't do a thing, I just sat against a wall, curled into a ball, crying, hoping he'd be alright. He was, and that's when I was told about Necrodream.

Zenos claimed if Necrodream ever took over that it was quite possible for him to hurt anyone, including me. But I told him I won't let Necrodream harm anyone. I recall what he said next

"_**I could even hurt you."**_

_** "Something tells me YOU won't let that happen."**_

_** "I won't."**_

_** "So should I worry?"**_

_** "No."**_

_** "Good."**_

I haven't seen him try since so I hope that nothing bad happens, especially at school. Because no one at school can stand up to Zenos, on a normal day, except me and a few teachers. So yeah, we're screwed if it ever happens.

As we enter the school, the kids are staring at us again, like they always do.

"Why do they watch us so intently?" I ask Zenos.

"Probably because of what we are, and not only that but probably because we are an item," he kisses my cheek, letting everyone know I'm his again. I blush deeply, hiding it mostly with my long hair.

"Why must you do that?" he sighs.

"Because it's a habit!"

"One you should break."

I stick out my tongue at him.

"You better be glad we're in school or you know what I'd do," he teases me.

"Well what if I don't know?" I tease back.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually."

The bell rings and we go to homeroom. A drab place, indeed. I really hate the actual classrooms. I prefer to be outside or in one of the training rooms. They're very spacious and bright, as compared to these cramped, dull classrooms.

"Alright class, let's see who's not here," the teacher bellows as she does roll-call, only the usual number of absent people. The first bell rings and everyone disperses to their classes. As Zenos and I walk to our history class, all I hear is the excitement about prom, which is tomorrow. It sounds fun and I've been asked if I'm going. But all I do is shrug and say, "I don't know, maybe, maybe not."

Sadly it all depends on Zenos; I've been hoping he'd ask me, I won't go unless he does. Kinda stuck up of me, huh? But honestly, I think the guy in the relationship should ask the girl. Yes, I know I'm a lil' old school. But I think we all are to an extent. Though I guess I may just ask him if he doesn't ask me before tomorrow morning. I guess we're a lucky world because when a school has a dance here, we don't have to pay. But like I said, I won't go unless Zenos does.

"Zelphie!" I hear my name being yelled as I feel a hand pull me. I fall into Zenos, hearing his heavy breathing and quickened heartbeat. I look up at him, his face wide-eyed, and I say, "What?"

"You almost ran right into a wall. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

"You're spacing more than usual."

Shoot. This is really not good. I shouldn't be like this. It displays weakness. But I'm not! I'm not weak…I can't be, for everyone's sake. We live in constant fear of death by the keyblades and their wielders.

We walk into History and take our normal seats in the back of the room. The starting bell rings just right after Zenos and I sit down.

"Alright class, we're learning about how we came to be.

"We have the darkness, the heartless, and the heartless knights," she pauses and looks at me then Zenos and then goes back lecturing, "A heartless is formed or created when the darkness consumes ones heart and we obtain these hearts and depending on how strong the heart is, determines what heartless one may become. The weakest but most common is the shadow. But the strongest ones are ones that we call Bosses, ones that are only one of a kind and not even a heartless knight can form into one. Now for the Knights, like Zelphina and Zenos, they are born. Looking like a human in the other worlds but have the ability to turn into a heartless on command, if they know, we as heartless are drawn to them out there because, they have a better chance of surviving and protecting us."

A classmate raises their hand. Her name, Hannah, a soldier heartless, who is very meek but smart.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Why can the Knights look human but others like us looks as our transformations in the other world?"

"I was going to get to that. The reason is because we have developed that when we're away from the safety of home we turn into our 'fighting' form to be able to defend ourselves. But the Knights have developed a way of having and wielding a weapon in human form out there.

"Zelphina! Zenos!"

"Yes ma'am!" Zenos and I say in unison, looking at her kind of confused.

"Will you both come here for a minute?"

"Yes ma'am," we both get up and head to the front of the class, I hear Zenos sigh and I bite my lip.

"Have you all seen their weapons?" she asks the class and a few nod their head "yes" while all the rest shake their head "no." The teacher looks at us.

"Will you be so kind and show us all, your designated weapon?"

I nod to her and I raise my hands, for everyone to see, in front of my face. In my peripheral vision I see Zenos hold out his hand, straight out in front of him. Suddenly, not only does his crystal blade, Soul Caliber, appear in his hand with beauty, but my normal black polished nails extend into long, dark, razor sharp claws. I see the whole class staring at us. The boys more so staring at me. Lovely…not. And I see all the girls, except Hannah, swooning over Zenos. I don't normally get jealous, but I don't like the fact that other girls are visibly showing they like him. I mean, com'on, they all know I'm with him, and that he loves me. Oh well, the only girl I don't have to worry about at school is Hannah. She's, like I said, smart and a soldier heartless, but she is my only "friend" here, and she's a lil' doll with her orangey-red hair, freckled faced, and green eyes behind her adorably dorky glasses.

I see her raise her hand again. I'm actually curious as to what she wants to know, I wonder if anyone will know her answer.

"Yes, Hannah?" the teacher says in an almost sour tone.

"Do you know where they come from, or where do they go when you don't need them?"

The teacher replies, "I personally do not; do either of you two know?"

I see Zenos shake his head. But I vaguely know. Or at least I think I do, because Zen had given me the only explanation he could come up with. So I paraphrase.

"What I was basically told was that, our weapons are a part of us, our subconscious. But somehow we were able to tap into that and could call upon our weapon, our power. We give it a solid form everyone can see and feel, but if a weapon, such as Zenos', is out of the wielders hand it shall disappear and show up in their hand again unless willed to be dismissed."

Another student chimes, "Can we see if that is true?"

I look over at Zenos, and he looks at me, he nods. So I retract my claws and hold out my hand and he hands me his sword. Once it's firmly in my hand and out of his entirely, the blade disappears from sight momentarily and reappears in Zenos' hand.

"Cool." The class chimes. Them the bell rings. Finally! I run back to my desk and grab my binder, putting it in my locker, and I hurry out to the training field with Zenos following close behind me. I'm just about to head out the door when I feel someone grab my hand and pull me to the side of the hall.

"What the-" I almost yell and then I feel warm lips crash onto mine. I almost push away, but I smell Zenos' cologne and just to make sure, I look up to see his black spiky hair. All too soon, he pulls away.

"Remember, I love you. You looked like you were getting jealous back there."

"Was Not!"

He chuckles, "Alright, whatever you say Hun." He laces his fingers with mine once again and we head out to the training fields.

Chapter 3

The bright sunlight practically blinds us and I have to squint until my eyes adjust moments later. The field is wide, open, and filled with rich green grass. It seems so peaceful until the trainer starts barking orders at everyone.

"Get your sorry rears out and over here NOW!" And all I do is roll my eyes and just continue walking; I ain't gonna pick up my pace. Because my partner is next to me and we just spare for the first few minutes anyway. So…he can just screw it.

Yes, I'm a lil' rebellious. I hate school and I hate being told what to do. When I grew up in Halloween Town, it was all fun, and games, and scares, no school, no rules, no laws. But for Zenos, he was raised by laws and rules, and training, no fun or games for him. Especially for him because of Necrodream. I find it funny they knew about Necrodream, but not that he was a heartless knight. Oh well, better than what could've happened.

"Zelphie, let's-" Zenos begins, but he sees the look on my face, "nevermind."

We walk, and get into formation. The instructor glares at us and looks like he's about to yell at us. But I give him a look that pretty much says, "Don't you even try." And the instructor backs off. Like I said, rebellious, plus I can kick his sorry butt.

Zenos and I are told to spare for the rest of the hour. Because there is nothing more they can teach us at the moment.

"What's going on Zelphie?" Zenos asks me.

"Nothing. Why?" I reply.

"I don't know. You just seem," he sighs, "like you want something but you're not getting it."

"I guess-" The bell rings for lunch. I sigh and go grab our bento boxes and meet Zenos out by our tree we normally eat at. I sit beside him and hand him his box.

"Thanks," he kisses my cheek.

"Welcome," I blush and eat.

"So what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh, nothing, probably just thinking."

"About?"

"This weekend…" then all of a sudden, it starts down-pouring. I close my bento box and get up and dance in the rain, getting drenched.

Zenos chuckles, closes his box and comes up to me pulls me close. I look up at him as he leans down and kisses me, passionately. I kiss back but, again, he breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes.

"Zelphina…"

"Yes?" I reply inquisitively.

"Will you do me the honor and be my date to prom?"

I smile wide, nod, and kiss him. Finally, he asked me today and I was kissed in the rain. My day was just been made perfect. And to make things better, because me and him are now soaked to the bone, we were sent home for the day. This means, we have the rest of the day to get ready for tomorrow.

When Zenos and I get back to the castle, right away we run into Zen. He has dark red hair, and rich blues eyes that seemed shocked to see us. As well as he being in his normal black long sleeved shirt and pants attire.

"What are you guys doing back so early, and soaking wet too?" Zen asks curiously.

"It's because we're soaking wet, because of the down-pour, that the teachers sent us home." I reply kinda snidely.

"OK, whatever," Zen says and walks off.

"Well," I begin, "I need to find what I'm wearing for tomorrow."

"As well as a matching mask, I'm assuming black and purple…" Zenos teasingly adds.

"Of course!" I beam and run to my room and throw open my closet doors. "Hmmm…" I search and ponder but I finally decided on a corset topped dress, with a thin but long and sleek bottom, which is purple with black embroidery and sparkles and comes with a matching mask. I smile, content with my choice and ready for tomorrow. I go make dinner for everyone and once done, Zenos and I go to our rooms to rest for tomorrow's dance.

"Goodnight Zelphie," he kisses me head before entering his room.

"Night," I quickly get out and I head into my room and try to sleep. I can't wait for the dance.

Chapter 4

When I was finally able to fall asleep, it was nearly dawn. And now it's about mid-afternoon, and I'm just now waking up! I quite literally jump out of bed and run to grab some food before I get ready for the dance. And as I get out the door of my room I run into someone and we both fall to the ground.

"I'm So Sorry!" I exclaim, my face red with embarrassment. I look to see who I ran into. Zenos. You've got to be kidding me, I'm late and everything and I just had to make an utter fool of myself in front of him. Imagine how red my face is now. I'm expecting to be teased and to be playfully yelled at. But all he does is chuckle and ask sincerely.

"Are you ok, Zelphina?"

"Yeah…just flustered," I quickly reply.

"Just woke up too, I can see," he says, running his fingers through my long knotted hair. I blush and nod. We both get up and walk to the kitchen so I can grab some food. Zenos sits at the table like usual and I just sit on the counter, legs criss-crossed and eating microwaved waffles and nutella.

"Ready for tonight?" Zenos asks.

"Do I look like I am?" I counter. He chuckles again and I hop off the counter. "Well, I'm going to go get ready, so…I'll see you in about 2hrs."

"'Kay," he calls out as I run to my room and take a shower and curl my hair and pin up all but my bangs. I get into my dress and I do my make-up to make my already vibrant purple eyes pop as well as my lips.

As I finish up putting on my jewelry and mask, there's a knock on my door. I slip on my heels before I open my door to see Zenos in his normal attire but with a suit jacket and his tie purple and has on a mask matching mine, holding a corsage for me.

When he sees me, I see his mouth open and close multiple times, like he wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. I blush and look down.

"Y-Y-You look beautiful Zelphina," he stutters, taking my hand and putting the corsage on my wrist.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

We head to the school, arm in arm, and to the huge training room, decorated in streamers and dancing lights, with tables lining the walls, with black table clothes, placemats, silver-wear, and lit candles.

"Oh! Zelphina, you look gorgeous!" I hear someone call; I look to see Hannah, in a pretty red floor length gown and matching jewelry and mask, with her date walking towards Zenos and I.

"So do you," I respond kindly.

"Well, I hope you two have fun tonight," Hannah say as she wave good-bye and walks off to dance with her date.

"Would you like to dance?" Zenos asks me.

"What do you think?" I counter. He chuckles and leads me out to the dance floor and we dance to fast beat songs for about 15 minutes until a slow, love song comes on. When the song starts, Zenos pulls me close to him, putting his right hand on my waist and taking my right hand with his left and he leads me in a Waltz. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his fluttering heartbeat.

"Zelphie?" I hear him call my name.

"Yes?" I ask. As I look up at him, he kisses me quickly.

"I love you, and I always will."

I blush, looking down, and reply, "And I love you too, just as much, if not, more." I feel him laugh lightly and something odd started happening. Zenos' heartbeat quickened and he went still. Worried, I look up at Zenos to see his eyes glowing red.

NO! Not Now! The thing I feared the most is happening now. Necrodream is trying to take Zenos over again.

Chapter 5

"Zenos!" I scream.

"Zenos isn't here right now, only Necrodream," a demonic voice comes from Zenos' lips. His grip on my wrist and waist tightens, hurting me. I bite my lip, wincing to keep from crying out in pain. I stomp on his foot, startling him into loosening his grip where I can break away. My nails extend into claws. I see people staring, confused, and startled.

"Get back!" I yell at them, "Zenos has been possessed!" A single tear rolls down my cheek. Damn Necrodream for ruining mine and Zenos' first prom.

"Aww, are you going to fight me to save your precise Zenos?" Necrodream taunts me, summoning his weapon, and slashing at me. I dodge and counter.

"Not only that, but to protect the people here!" I retort. I see out of my peripheral vision that no one quite listened. They moved back slightly, but they were all still to close. As I quickly look over the crowd, I see Hannah and our eyes meet. She nods as if to understand what is going on and she grabs a few of her friends and they get everyone to move back even more. Thank you Hannah.

"How touching. But do you honestly think you can defeat me? Last I saw you truly. You were a wimp and a cry baby." He spits at me, striking again.

"That was only because I didn't know what was going on back then!" I exclaim, locking his sword in my claws.

"Are you really going to hurt me?" he taunts, "you do know you'll be hurting lover boy if you do. I can hear him now, fighting so hard to gain control again so I don't harm a single petal on his beloved flower."

It's true. I hate that it is and it frustrates me that he knows I'd have to hurt Zenos to harm and possible defeat Necrodream. Ugh! He just gave himself an- Wait! He said Zenos is fighting now…That's It! I need to get into their subconscious. But how to make a link?

I know.

Necrodream looks inquisitive yet confused when I smirk. I see him open his mouth briefly before I head butt him. This, I know, startles him, and as he tries to regain his bearings I kiss him. Hoping Zenos and I can connect and make a link, I scream for Zenos with my whole essence.

"Zelphina!" I hear Zenos call out to me. I feel something pull me deeper into the subconscious. I finally see Zenos in an open grassy, moonlit field and Necrodream's true form about 30ft away. He looks a little more buff and aggressive than Zenos but about the same height. I ignore Necrodream and run to Zenos and hug him.

"Are you ok?" I ask out of breath.

"I'm fine, what about you? Did he hurt you?" he asks worried, holding me close.

"I-"

"Enough of this mushy gushy stuff and if you're going to fight me, then fight me," Necrodream scowls, and he lunges at us with his drawn sword. Zenos and I break apart fast, he, drawing his sword, and I, extending my claws, dodge Necrodream's attack.

I notice something glint in the moonlight as Necrodream's and Zenos' swords clash, yet it isn't the swords I see glint briefly. I concentrate on what it could be, watching them fight, deflecting any attacks thrown at me. Then I see it. A single thread connecting Zenos' and Necrodream's hearts together.

Maybe if I sever the thread, it will break Zenos free of Necrodream. That's what I'm hoping at least. I poise myself, read their moves and time it for when I see them break apart so I can run in between and snap the thread.

1…Necrodream and Zenos swing at one another. 2…They clash swords. 3…Their swords deflect off one another. NOW! As they take a step back to contemplate their next strike, I lurch forwards and slash at the thread and it snaps.

All of a sudden, everything stands still and goes black. Before I know it, Zenos, Necrodream, and I are back at the dance. Everyone staring, I look around and at myself, my dress is now tattered and torn and my claws are still extended. I guess me and Necrodream were still fighting out here while I was fighting alongside Zenos in the subconscious.

Necrodream laughs maniacally, "Finally Free!" He attacks the already weak Zenos, rendering him unable to fight.

"NO!" I scream, tears of anger and fury stream down my face. I attack Necrodream with everything I have. My fury and frustration throws Necrodream off, but he regains his bearing quickly and counters. I dodge and slash at him, grazing his cheek, leaving bloody cuts.

"Ugh!" He retracts, positions his sword to defend himself, "Do you really think you can defeat me, think again." He lunges at me, slashing, and cuts my thigh. I wince.

"You don't know me then," I mock, acting as if I'm defenseless.

"I know you well, Zelphie," he smirks. And lurches forward and swings to take, what he thinks is, the final and fatal blow. I evade, piercing my long claws through his heart.

"That's Zelphina to you, but if you really knew me, you'd know I'd do this," I retort, pulling out my claws and Necrodream's now lifeless corpse begins to fall, but before it can reach the ground, it just evaporates. Just like if anyone else dies, we just go POOF! Gone.

Exhausted I fall to my knees, retracting my claws. I let out a sigh of relief. He's gone. Necrodream if finally gone from our lives. I can't help but smile.

Chapter 6

"Zelphina!" Zenos' worried voice rings out, and suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around me pulling me into a warming, protective hug. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Zenos. Just a few scrapes and a ruined dress," I laugh. Then I feel his soft, warm lips press against mine in the most lustful and passionate way ever. Not to mention the longest ever, I nearly fainted because of the lack of oxygen. So, for once I break the kiss first.

"You had me so worried!" Zenos exclaims.

"I was just fine, I told you I wouldn't let him hurt anyone and he didn't and he is gone from our lives forever," I beam.

"Well, still. I thought I was going to lose you when I saw you and him fighting and when he gave you this gash," he says, touching and wrapping my wound on my thigh, "Not only that, but when I saw you collapse, my heart skipped a beat. I had to run to make sure you were ok. I couldn't bear it if I ever lost you. You mean the world to me."

I couldn't help but blush, "I-I know, but I didn't want to see you struggle with him anymore."

"I know, Hun. By the way, how did you separate us?" he asks inquisitively.

"I broke the thread that connected the two of you to each other," I reply.

"The what?" Zenos asks, very confused.

"There was, like, a thread I saw connecting you to Necrodream. It was a hunch, but I thought if I cut it, you might have been freed of Necrodream. But then again, I did run the risk of killing you. I still had to try, or else we all could've been dead by now." I explain.

"Ok, that makes sense," Zenos nods, comprehending what she has said.

"But what happened to Soul Edge?" I ask.

"It's passed to its next chosen wielder, so it could be anywhere in the worlds," he answers.

"Ok," I sigh and try to get up, but I am too weak to move. Lovely.

"Hold on," Zenos tells me, so I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up cradle/ bridal style. I gasp and cling to him tightly.

"Time for us to go home," he say to me kindly.

"Wait!" Hannah's voice rings out.

"What, Hannah" I ask genuinely.

"We haven't crowned the prom king and queen yet," she explains.

"Oh, but-" I get cut off by the announcer.

"Our Prom King and Queen this year is Zelphina and Zenos!"

"Wait…What?" Zenos and I sputter out in unison.

"Go on," Hannah encourages us. So Zenos carries me up and we're crowned Prom King and Queen.

"Now can we go home?" I ask impatiently.

"Yes!" many people exclaim. Zenos chuckles and take me home. He doesn't leave my side at all. While I get into my pj's, he waits out on my balcony, and when Zen comes to check on us, Zenos asked if Zen could keep an eye on me while he got changed. When Zenos returned, Zen left us, and for the rest of the night Zenos stayed by side.

I can finally sleep at ease, knowing Necrodream cannot harm any of us anymore. And now I have the perfect ending to the perfect day. To fall asleep in Zenos' arms after going to Prom, defeating Necrodream, and being crowned King and Queen of Prom.

"Goodnight Zelphina, I Love You, sweet dreams," Zenos kisses my head.

"Goodnight, Love you too," I say sleepily. We both fall into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

This story references:

SQUARE ENIX's

Kingdom Hearts

And

SEGA/ NAMCO's

Soul Calibur


End file.
